


Pueblo - Heat

by trishabooms



Series: Pueblo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishabooms/pseuds/trishabooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Season 6. The apocalypse has been averted; Lucifer is back in his cage but not without a heavy cost. Both boys are damaged and no longer able to hunt. Dean badly injured in a solo hunt gone wrong and Sam has been shattered by the memories of his time as Lucifer’s vessel and the time he spent in the cage. To protect them, from demons and hunters alike, Castiel has taken them to live amongst the pueblo dwellers of Mesa Diablo, watched over by their Shaman; Abuela Elena.<br/>Chronologically it comes a while after Pueblo - Against My Will I Stand Beside My Own Reflection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pueblo - Heat

Dean broke off another square of the dark chocolate he’d found at the market, his fingers immediately covered in slowly melting goo. It had been a mistake to bring this up on the roof, it was hot up here, even in the shade of the canopy he’d set up to stop Sam from frying during the many hours he spent up here in his ever growing nest of cushions and blankets. This was Sam’s space. This was the place where his brother felt most at home and at ease and Dean was pretty sure he understood why. This was his eagles nest. Up here on the roof of the pueblo there was nothing but blue sky and the sand gold of the valley spread out below. Up here you felt free and that was what Sam needed after Lucifer; space, warmth and freedom.

“Where’s mine?” Sam asked him, the back of his head digging into Dean’s shoulder as he leaned against his brother, turning a little to gaze up at Dean.

Dean looked from the square of chocolate to his brother’s wide and beautiful mouth. “Last piece Sammy, sorry.”

Sam raised a disbelieving brow. “Liar, I heard you break it off.”

“You want this piece it’s gonna cost you,” he grinned.

“Well, seeing as that piece is turning into a melted mess all over your fingers I think I'm gonna pass.”

“Yeah?”

Sam gave a disinterested shrug that Dean could see straight through.

“I wouldn’t be an awesome big brother if I didn’t know how to share, now would I?” He grabbed Sam suddenly, smearing the chocolate all over his lips and quite a lot of his face as his little brother struggled to get away from him.

Letting him go he laughed at the indignant expression. “Should have paid the price, Sammy.”

Sam scrubbed ineffectually at the chocolate smears covering his face. “Fucker.”

“Maybe later, first I want some more of that chocolate.” He pounced again, managing to pin Sam beneath him as he caught his wrist in his hands, trapping them over his head. When Sam eventually stopped fighting and squirming Dean leaned in and took his first lick of a dark smear that was covering his brother’s cheekbone, taking his time. There was more on the tip of his sharp nose and he licked that off slowly, savouring the taste and the smell, part coco, half little brother. He moved around Sam’s face, licking away every trace of chocolate he could find, ignoring the majority of it, that smeared Sam’s lips and chin because he wanted to save the best for last.

Chin first. He teased his now very interested brother, nipping at his flesh, hard enough to feel but not enough to hurt. By the time he got to the lips themselves Sam’s breathing was harsh and his face was flushed. He could feel the hard length of Sam’s, impressively proportional, dick pressing against him.

“Th-thought we were gonna share.” Sam stared up at him, eyes wide, pupils blown.

Dean had never thought that he could have this. It had weighed on him, that want, weighed on him for years. He thought when Sam left for Stanford that it would be easier; he’d thought the same when he had tried to lose himself, in Cassie, in Lisa, in a host of pretty, nameless faces but nothing had ever eased the ache inside him that had longed for Sam. It was a secret he’d buried so deep that no one had ever been able to take it from him though he was pretty sure that Castiel probably knew and Lisa had guessed. He’d never even speculated on the idea that Sam might want the same thing, it had never occurred to him.

Here and now it no longer mattered, they were together and there was nothing hidden between them or from anyone here, and that was okay – more than okay in Dean’s book. The rest of the world could go and fuck itself, not that it wasn’t fucked already.

He grinned down at Sam, releasing his wrists and taking in every feature of that face he loved so much. “There just might be some left.”

“For me?”

He nodded, reaching out to break off another piece of slowly melting chocolate. He held it to Sam’s lips and watched him open them slowly, eyes focused on him and him alone. Sam sucked on the chocolate and Dean watched it melt over his lips.

“Sammy.” There was so much he wanted to say, things that he didn’t know how to put into words, he never had, but he wished… “Sam, I…”

A large hand touched his cheek, so softly, thumb stroking across his cheekbone, and it was all there, in the soft, tilted hazel eyes, everything that Dean couldn’t say, that Sam knew.

Strong white teeth suddenly snatched the chocolate from his fingers and he watched as Sam ate it, just before his – not so little - brother pulled him down into a deep, dirty kiss.

There was a time when Dean had thought his little brother was kind of shy, maybe even a little vanilla when it came to sex, at least when he was souled. He never talked much about it when they were on the road, apart from that one conversation they’d had about Sam’s time with that bitch Ruby while he was in hell, and he’d immediately tried to bleach that mental picture from his brain. He’d had him pegged all wrong though, the only thing vanilla about Sam was that crap he used to put in his coffee.

Sam’s hands were already pulling hard on his t-shirt. He had already lost three tops to his brother’s impatience, when it came to getting his hands on Dean’s skin. Even a pair of his jeans had lost the battle with Sam’s urge to get them off him, the zip no match for his eager strength. He’d pretty much stopped bothering with underwear.

“Will you..?” Dean tried to swipe his brother’s hands away, exasperated. “Just let _me_ do it!”

“Too slow.”

Dean struggled to his knees but forgot his messed up leg and it protested the movement violently, forcing a hiss of pain from him.

“Dean!” Long, strong arms wrapped around him as he almost toppled over and he found himself lowered gently onto the cushioned nest, Sam looming over him; that concerned frown of his wrinkling his forehead. “You okay?”

“Fucking, stupid leg,” he ground out between clenched teeth.

“My fault,” Sam told him. “Lie back, let me?”

Dean sighed, nodded, hating that the damn leg just didn’t work right anymore. He couldn’t count how many times he’d cursed that damn imp, how many times he’d wanted to go back and kill the fucking thing all over again.

Sam kissed him, a soft kiss to his forehead this time, then his eyes, his nose, teasing kisses across his lips that promised more. He was tempted to call Sam out on all this girly shit but the truth was that Sam knew what he liked and all the protests in the world wouldn’t make his brother stop, not that he wanted him to. Sam worked his way down, biting none too gently at his chin, nibbling at his neck, beneath his ears, in a way that sent shivers of pleasure shooting down his spine. His t-shirt was ruched up beneath his chin as Sam went to work on his nipples, biting, kissing, licking, while educated fingers tickled over his sides, turning him into a fucking crazy, shivering mess, cock so hard it was trying to drill through his jeans. Large but able fingers moved to tease his nipples, nipping and rubbing whilst Sam kissed and nipped his way over Dean’s abdomen, working slowly down to his over sensitive navel, talented tongue exploring.

“Sammy, c’mon, _please_!” Dean wasn’t immune to begging if it got him what he wanted.

“Want something?”

“Need your mouth Sam, c’mon.”

The hot breath of his brother’s laughter shivered over his belly.

“Don’t know about that. Might cost you.”

Dean raised his head awkwardly. “Anything Sammy, just…”

“Anything?” There was a smirk on his brother’s face that he wasn’t sure he trusted, but the moment those competent hands started working on the button of his jeans he just didn’t care. The zip went down and then Sam was working the jeans over his hips, pulling them gently off his legs and over his already bare feet before flinging them, hopefully over to the corner somewhere and not hundreds of feet to the valley below.

He took a deep breath anticipating that talented mouth engulfing his cock at any moment but instead he heard a crinkling sound and stretched his neck to look up again. Sam was kneeling over him, grinning, the other half of the chocolate bar held triumphantly in his hand.

“Knew you didn’t eat it all.”

“Not like I wasn’t planning on sharing,” he insisted.

“We can share.” Sam unwrapped the slowly liquefying chocolate.

“Now? There are priorities here Sammy,” he indicated his eager cock with a wave of his hand.

“So I see, but I really want this chocolate, so…”

The remaining half of the bar disappeared between Sam’s large palms, almost melting Dean’s ardour until he saw his brother’s smile broaden into a dimpled teasing grin and realised, or hoped, at least, that he had figured out what Sam had in mind.

Sure enough, when Sam rubbed his hands together then opened them, they were covered in heat melted chocolate. One hand wrapped around his cock, the other grasped his balls, rubbing gently before working down. Dean almost shot off their cushion nest when a long, chocolate lubed finger breached his ass.

“Sonofabitch!”

“See, told you I was gonna share. That was your share, now I’m gonna have mine.”

“Holy _fuck_ , Sam!” Sam took him in slowly, eyes closing as he worked his way down Dean’s cock, only pausing to lick away with his tongue, rumbling hums of pleasure vibrating all around him and driving him crazy. He kept swallowing and Dean was pretty sure that his brother didn’t possess a gag reflex at all, as his cock sank in deeper and deeper until he hit the back of Sam’s throat. He held him like that just for a moment before he began to pull off, excruciatingly slowly and Dean cried out, couldn’t help himself. He opened his eyes wide, looking up at his brother’s chocolate stained face, almost coming when Sam slowly licked the chocolate off his own smeared lips. Then his head went down again, vanishing between Dean’s splayed legs. The feeling of his broad tongue, licking over his balls was the most perfect torture, making Dean groan and shudder, broad hands holding his legs apart when his instinct was to close them against the onslaught of so much pleasure. It was then that Sam grasped his hips, raising them gently.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Sam!” The first tickle of Sam’s tongue against his rim had him shouting out so loudly that he was pretty sure every man, woman and child in the pueblo must know what they were doing. “Oh God!” He felt the tongue dip inside him and then one of Sam’s long fingers, slick with spit and maybe even fucking chocolate, slide in. Sam didn’t rush, let that finger move deeper and deeper until, at just a touch to that one, amazing spot, Dean felt himself explode in pleasure, back arching, shouts and cries pouring out of him until his breath left him, along with every hint of solidity, leaving him a melting, boneless mess.

By the time he’d gotten his breath back Sam had moved up to lay beside him. Dean made the ultimate effort to turn his head so he could look at his brother. He was a fucking mess, long hair plastered to his face, darkened by some of the chocolate that was smeared all over his damn grinning face.

“Man, you were making some serious happy noises.”

“Yeah, well, see how quiet you can be when I’m the one licking chocolate out of _your_ ass.”

“Do we have any more chocolate?” Sam asked him.

“Well, no, they only had the one bar. I did find a jar of peanut butter.”

“Smooth or chunky?”

“Chunky.

“No way that gets anywhere near my ass!”

“You’re such a princess, you know that?”

“I wasn’t the one making the happy noises, __princess__.”

“Give me a minute and we’ll see who the princess is.”

“A minute?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised in question.

Dean flapped his hand lazily, right now he felt as though his bones had melted along with the chocolate. He yawned, “Maybe an hour, or two,” he admitted as his eyelids started to droop.

The awesome sound of Sam’s laughter was the last thing he heard as he settled down to sleep, basking in the heat

**The End**

  



End file.
